The rapid increase in mobile device usage as well as the increase in functionality offered by mobile devices has created a variety of new applications for these devices. Mobile device users are now relying on mobile devices for more than telephone conversation and communicating via text messages. Current mobile devices have sufficient computing resources to perform a variety of tasks, such as displaying video content stored on the mobile device or streamed to the device through a wireless communication link.
As the number and types of tasks performed on mobile devices increase, mobile service providers and other organizations seek to provide valuable content and services to the mobile device users. To identify user interests and preferences regarding content, such as video content, it is desirable to monitor user activity on the mobile device. For example, organizations providing video content to mobile devices benefit from knowing the types of content and viewing habits of mobile device users. Therefore, it is desirable to offer a system for monitoring user activity with respect to various types of content to provide an improved user experience.